yourguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Fights or frights.?
Was it a big fight would you have considered it to be a friendship breaking factor? Or maybe it was just a small tiff? Read the following. And hopefully this page here will give you the answer? Pick the following scenarios and go from there. So just pick the first story, pick from scenario one and two. Then move on to Story two and then pick from scenario one, two, and three. Maybe there's no problem? Maybe you want to just see where these scenario's lead... up to you, either way enjoy your read and remember to subscribe!! >.< Remembering also, that this story has names in it, and they are made up to yet again keep the safety of others kept. Thankyou for understanding. Story one::Scenario 1; Your walking the few steps, the mere metres to get to the front of the school, everyone stares as if your naked... you look down sighing almost in relief as you realize and assure yourself your not. So you continue, having all the 'cool kid's stare at you. I mean, why are they considered the cool kids (you think) why are they getting all the attention, all the boys/girls. You get to class, expecting all your friends to yell out your name and run up to you to hug you. But no nothing, you sigh and walk straight up to them. None of them look at you, none of them say a word. Then you remember almost... as if the memory wasn't there the minute before, you and your friend Lauren had a fight the other day, but was it a fight.. or was it a tiny little tiff? You can't remember how it started, let alone 'who started it'... you continue to get your books out, being the nerd for once and being ready before the teacher arrived. Lauren staring at you, and the girl across from you Jada and Becca talking between them two, and hearing your own name. You know everyones mad, and you know everyone knows. You get mad because Lauren must have told the whole group. You figure everyone hates you.... but what do you do? Take Lauren aside and sort it out? Talk about it between the whole group? Or leave it and never settle fight/tiff? Story one:: Scenario 2; You walk your distance to school, not wanting to go because of the fight the day earlier with Lauren. She was your bestfriend... or still is? How are you to know, that was yesterdays news. This is a new day, shouldn't everyone be over it by now?... Maybe not... maybe so? The only way to find out was to come to this bogan school. You have to make your way up to the class room, being a cool kid yourself you say hi to everyone with a smile on your face you enter the little area that your friends sit in the morning. Your smile fades, and you weren't expecting a hello or a hug, and that's exactly what you get. What are you to do... take Lauren aside and ask if your all good, bring it up between her and the whole group, or just leave it and see where that leads? Story two:: Scenario 1; You wait a while, and decide that the best thing to do was to grab Lauren and take her away from the group to ask how the friendship is. She says it's fine and all of you go back to your normal ways, and you realize.. it really was just a small tiff and now.. everything is back to normal. Story two:: Scenario 2; You waste no time at all, and bud into the middle of the group and catch everyones attention, they stare at you glumly and listen. "Well i know you all know about me and Lauren's fight and yeah just want you guys to be over it." Everyone stares at you and then at Lauren.. waiting for a response. -Lauren "Yeah I'm sick of you always bringing them into it" So nothing was sorted. Nothing was resolved... maybe you just made a small fight, into something gigantic? Story two:: Scenario 3; You do nothing, you don't talk to Lauren.. and you don't say it between the group. The two of you get over it, and it turns into nothing. But the group holds that against you, that you couldn't face her and decide to be a 'grown up'. Thankyou all for reading these pages. Hope this helped, even the slightest. Lots of love -Unknown22 <3 til the next blog. -xoxo-#